


You're Walking Down The Street

by mikie



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Reader's Perspective, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikie/pseuds/mikie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happens to me more than you think... So I had to write it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Walking Down The Street

You walking down the street, around your home perhaps, and you pass a bench. And then you see a person, someone you don’t know. And you notice something special about them, it could be the color of their eyes, how they look concentrating reading their book, or it could just be the fact that they smiled at you when you saw them. You slowed down, smiling at them, thinking how nice to see a stranger like that. Then you’ll start to think, ‘they must be nice, to smile at me like that, they must be nice to talk to too’ and you kind of wished you stopped to talk to them, thinking you could probably become friends with them. You laugh a little to yourself, hoping no one would notice, when you thought that maybe if you could become friends with them, maybe you could date them. You thought about it in your head, picturing them beside you, doing things that you liked to do, hoping they would like them too, like watching a movie on the sofa and feeding each other popcorn or maybe you’d want to teach them how to play video games. You could somehow picture their laughter and you smiled because it sounded perfect. You could picture them meeting your parents, at how they would probably get along with one of your parents more than the other. There’d be embarrassing stories and pictures of you galore to show them and you’re sure they’d laugh but they’d always laugh and elbow you lightly to loosen up. You envisioned them moving in with you because all their stuff had somehow accumulated at your place anyway. You could picture the fights, the love, the laughter, the tears, when you married them, when you got children, and everything in between. You looked back, and this person, the stranger, that you just imagined your entire life with was gone and with them they took your life together. But you smiled, because you knew that maybe, if you and that stranger were meant to be, you'd actually say hello one day, but you didn't say hello today, so you continued walking down the street.


End file.
